Tohru or Hikaru
by KingIradescense
Summary: Tohru remembers her first friend. How can she not when her friend shares a body with her? Not to mention the fact that her friend is a centuries old demon! How will this affect the Sohma's and how will they deal with a REAL demon? (This story was started by Jack Clover the 4th and allowed me to take it on. Credit goes to him. I don't think there will be any pairings. T for safety.)
1. Chapter 1

**Tohru or Hikaru?**

Tohru remembers her first friend. How can she not when her friend shares a body with her? Not to mention the fact that her friend is a centuries old demon! How will this affect the Sohma's and how will they deal a REAL demon?

* * *

500 Years Ago

"AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

An evil demon laughed as humans ran away from it as it set fire to their homes, ate their cattle and shredded their chickens.

Running into the rice fields they watched in horror as the demon slowly advanced on them.

Women holding their crying children, as the men of the village stood in front of them, trying to protect them with their farm tools.

The demon smirked, its golden eyes twinkling with evil as it watched the humans cower in fear at its might.

Blood of the cattle dripped from its mouth full of razor sharp teeth down from its massive jaws.

"HEH HEH HEH."

The demon chuckles as it eyes the frightened humans.

"Please, some one!"

One of the female villagers called as she trembled in the demon's presence."

"Help us! Please!"

She yelled as the demon smirked.

**_"Yell all you want. No one will come to save you."_**

The demon said in its deep demonic voice as it reached a claw out and killed a few men in its way, leaving some of the women and children to cower in the open, in sit of the evil demon.

It's jaw opened planning on just chomping on the women and the children, they all screamed at the demon's breath, smelling of decayed corpses.

Before the demon's teeth got any closer, the sound of a single bell chimed, making the demon stop in mid motion.

One of the woman opened an eye to see what had happened. When she did, she felt the demon's teeth sink into her flesh.

Behind the demon stood a priestess, dressed in a white and frost blue kimono, her face hidden by a veil as she jingled a small crystal bell, making the pure chiming noise.

The demon backed away closing its mouth before turning to growl at the priestess, its eyes now set on her.

**_"You ruined my meal."_**

It yelled before launching itself savagely at the priestess, roaring in rage.

"Priestess! Get out of the way!"

The woman yelled to her but she did not move. She stood calmly as the demon drew closer, teeth drawn.

The woman looked away, then covering the children's eyes.

_'Be gone foul demon_

_Evil is not welcomed here_

_Where pure souls may live_

_I imprison you in here'_

The priestess held out her arms, as if to embrace the demon.

A strange force was now pulling on the demon.

**_"What in the nine hells?! What is this!?"_**

_'I offer myself_

_Damn me to the pits of hell_

_I vowed to protect_

_Every soul you will not get'_

As she said this the demon was drawn into the woman's chest in the same place as her heart.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The demon cried out, clawing the earth to get away from being imprisoned.

The force intensified, invisible hands prying the demon's claws from the dirt, dragging it into the woman's body, where it would be imprisoned for 7 years, before it passed down to her child, a little girl, and so on into the next generation of females yet to come.

Now

The orange haired woman, told the little 7 year old girl, who looked at her amazed. The little girl looked at her mother innocently with her blue eyes, her brown hair falling down her back as she was dressed for bed in a pink night gown.

"So I have demon-chan now?"

**_'Hey! Stop calling me demon-chan, welp!'_**

A voice yelled at the girl from inside her head.

_'Sorry.'_

The little girl thought, apologizing to the ancient demon, which seemed to be less evil from its 500 years of imprisonment in human female bodies.

"Yes, Tohru. You can eve name her since she hates being called demon-chan."

Her mother said happily, the demon inside the little girl's heat grumbling a few words that the little girl did not understand.

"Hikaru?" The girl said out loud.

"That's what you want to name her?"

The little girl nodded her head. The demon surged as it didn't care much for the name but didn't dislike it completely.

**_'Eh? It's okay. There are worse names.'_**

It replied in remembrance of some of its most hated past names.

* * *

So, I felt like this story had lots of potential.

Again, all credit goes to Jack Clover the 4th.

I did change the chapter a little bit, but it still was started by him.

Hope I do good with this.

Das vedania!


	2. Chapter 2

Hope this goes well. Bit strange for me... Lol...

* * *

**_'Wake up, little welp.'_**

Tohru suddenly sat up in bed.

'Did I miss my alarm?'

**_'Yeah.'_**

'Thanks for reminding me, Hikaru!' No response. So, Tohru got up and did her normal morning activities. Took a shower, brushed her teeth, washed her face and hands, deodorant, and went downstairs to begin making breakfast for Kyo, Shigure, and Yuki.

Kyo was already gone, and Shigure just pranced into the room. "Good morning, my little flower~" He greeted Tohru happily. "Good morning, Shigure-san!"

**_'I think he would've done better as a songbird or a deer rather than a dog.'_** Hikaru mumbled, before falling silent again.

As though on cue, Yuki walked into the kitchen, bashed Shigure on the head, and sat down, promptly falling asleep on the table.

"Good morning, Yuki-san." Tohru greeted, but didn't bother to turn around, knowing she wouldn't get a response.

**_'No response... Why, I should go out there and-!'_**

'Hikaru, calm down.' Tohru cooed. 'He's simply not a morning person.' Hikaru then grumbled something to herself that Tohru could not understand.

(Line Skip)

"Tohru? Tohru?" The teacher called her name. Tohru snapped out of her daze, finally, and looked up, blushing with embarrassment.

"Y-Yes?" She mumbled, looking at him.

The teacher rapped his hand on the board, gesturing to the problem written off to the side at the same time. "Can you tell me what the answer is to this problem?"

"The answer is... uhm..." Tohru began to rack her brain, all eyes on her. Even Kyo was surprised at her lack of attention.

**_'The answer is 14, little welp.'_** Hikaru sighed.

"The answer is 14." Tohru stated out loud.

The teacher blinked, surprised, and sighed. He hadn't gotten the chance to point out that she wasn't paying attention. But if she got the answer right, she had either been guessing or really had been paying attention, he concluded.

"Correct. Please, however, pay more attention." He decided he would still make that known, and Tohru nodded, her face still flushed.

(Line Skip)

"Is something wrong, Tohru?" Arisa had been relentlessly questioning Tohru ever since lunch started.

"I'm fine, Ou-chan, honest!" Tohru was actually getting a bit tired aof her pestering, something that was unnatural for her.

"You seem pale..." She mumbled.

"See..." Tohru decided to end this conversation here and now. "Last night was a bit restless, so I'm just a bit tired is all!" She beamed at her, mumbling something to herself in her mind.

"Alright, Tohru..." Arisa eventually sighed after pondering her response for a few minutes. "But if something is really wrong, you'd better tell me." She replied quickly after saying that, continuing her own lunch.

Then Yuki came by. "Is everything okay, Tohru?" Now Tohru was really tired of being asked that question, but she didn't let it show.

"Yes, Yuki-san. Just a bit tired is all." She kept beaming at him.

"Alright, then... Make sure you go to sleep early tonight, alright?"

"Okay!" Yuki smiled at her and walked away.

'Finally...'

**_'The little welp is annoyed. Surprised.'_** Hikaru remarked, laughing a bit.

'It's not that I'm annoyed, it's that I'm just a bit tired of answering the same question over and over again. I mean no hard feelings.' Tohru countered listlessly.

**_'Whatever you say.' _**She laughed again, then falling silent once more.

Saki suddenly looked up.

Arisa seemed to notice and spoke up. "Is something wrong, Hana-san?"

"I sense something..." She mumbled. "I sense something dark." She slowly turned her head to look at Tohru.

'You don't think she can sense you, right?' Tohru whispered in her mind, as though scared that Saki would be able to hear her.

**_'It would be strange if she could. I've been with you since before you met her, so why now and not before?'_**

'True.'

"Tohru?" Saki questioned.

"Yes, Hana-san?" Tohru remained calm.

"Could you lean back for a moment?"

"Sure, Hana-san." Tohru seemed a bit confused at this, but leaned back a bit. Sure enough, the Prince Yuki Fan Club stood in the distance, glaring at them. Once they realized Saki was looking at them, however, they scattered.

"It was just those worshipers." Arisa laughed a bit.

"Yes, just them." Saki turned her head to look at her food again and continued eating. Tohru sat up straight again and kept eating, too.

**_'It was probably just because they saw Yuki talking to you.' _**Hikaru spoke again, as though trying to be reassuring.

'Yeah.'

(Line Skip)

Tohru placed the large bowl in the middle of the dining table. Shigure, however, decided to guilt Yuki and Kyo into helping her set the table, so while Tohru was placing the bow, Yuki was setting out the plates and Kyo set out the utensils.

After a few more minutes of preparation and a quick thanks, everyone was sitting down and eating.

After a few bites, Yuki looked up at Tohru, smiling. "It's delicious, Honda-san." Kyo did nothing but nod in agreement, which was rare.

"Well, it has to be good~! It was made by our little-" He stopped mid-sentence as Yuki and Kyo death-glared him. "I mean..." He gulped, forming words. "It tastes wonderful, Tohru. Thank you." He continued eating, a bit paler than before, and rushing a little bit.

Yuki suddenly frowned. "Tohru?"

Tohru paused and looked up. "Yes, Yuki-san?"

"Are you sure you're feeling okay, or is it really just that you were tired?"

"Oh, yeah. You drifted off during class. Is everything alright?"

"Should I call up Hatori?" Shigure suddenly said, for two reasons. One, he wanted a chance to get away from Kyo and Yuki. Two, he was genuinely worried about their 'little flower'.

"No, really, I was just a bit tired is all. I'll just go to bed earlier tonight." She nodded quickly.

'I'll end up waking up early in the morning, and then I'll really be tired...' Tohru thought to herself.

**_'Then you've cornered yourself. Either stay up until the time that you normally go to sleep in your room doing nothing, or go to bed early and wait through the exhaustion tomorrow and go to bed at your normal time.'_** Hikaru pointed out.

'I'll just go early and have a coffee before I leave for school.'

**_'Alright.'_** Silence once more.

"Alright, Honda-san." Yuki smiled again and continued eating, as did everybody else, Tohru included.

* * *

Probably not how Jack wanted it to turn out. But I think it was pretty good, for a type of story I'm not particularly used to. I'll probably get used to it by the fourth of fifth chapter, and it'll sound better after that. Das vedania!


	3. Chapter 3

**Tohru or Hikaru**

~Tohru's POV~

(5 Day Timeskip)

* * *

I sighed, giving up tossing and turning and sitting up in a cross-legged position, allowing my gaze to slowly drift around the darkened room. I continued to do this until I had nearly turned a full circle and spotted my alarm clock.

_12:23._

"I've been awake for 4 hours now..." I mumbled to myself, rubbing my head and carefully getting up from the bed, tiptoeing over to the window and staring out the window at the moon.

**Full moon tonight.** Hikaru's sudden entrance startled me. Even thought Hikaru has been with me for a long time now, I still managed to get startled. Hikaru sounded bored.

"Yeah." I whispered in response, turning my attention to the floor, drifting off into thought.

Finally, Hikaru spoke again.

**So what are you doing still up?** Hikaru didn't sound particularly interested.

"Just couldn't sleep." I answered blankly, turning my attention to, not outside, but to the actual window, seeing my own transparent reflection.

**Is it about Saki?** At this point, it just sounded like Hikaru was simply trying to spark some sort of conversation to ward off the boredom.

"No, not really. I just don't... feel tired." I shut my eyes for a moment, before turning my back to the window and leaning against the wall underneath it, allowing myself to slide down into a sitting position.

**Just don't feel tired...** Hikaru echoed, mumbling a few things, before continuing. **Maybe you could just go for a little stroll?** I could imagine Hikaru shrugging as it was said.

"At midnight?" I allowed a playful smile to form on my lips. "Tch."

**Well, why don't you try and find a way to sleep, then? You may not be tired, but I am, and I can't sleep until you sleep.**

A realization dawned on me. "Oh... I'm sorry, Hikaru."

**Don't apologize. Just... figure out something, okay?**

I smirked. "You sound an awful lot like Kyo-kun."

**I- I'm nothing like that little-!" **I sighed as Hikaru rambled on about how he was nothing like Kyo.

"I actually can't think of anything else. I guess it would be fine as long as I stick to the forest..." I commented to myself, not bothering to change out of my pajamas before I left the house.

Before I knew it, I was a full mile and a half away from the house. If I had gone the other way, I would be deep into the town by now. But I didn't go the other way. I currently stood above a steep, rocky slope that had to be at least half a mile down. The bottom of the slope led directly into a large lake at the bottom, surrounded on all sides by similar slopes.

It was always calming to come here; this isn't the first time I've been here. I used to call this place the Moon Crater. The moonlight, on any night at all, would reflect off the standstill waters of the lake. Whenever I came here, the water was completely still. The way it reflected off of the lake, combined with the stillness, caused the entire lake to look silver, as though the moon was sitting in the crater.

Yes; calming indeed.

**We haven't been here in awhile.** Hikaru remarked listlessly.

"Mhmm." I nodded; it was true, we hadn't been here in at least a year.

**Is there a particular reason you decided to come here?**

"I figured it would be relaxing enough for me to fall asleep." I shrugged, sitting on a tree stump.

**And how long would that take?**

"I'm not sure. I'll probably be relaxed and, or, tired enough to fall asleep by the time I get back." I sighed, getting up and starting to head back.

(Line Skip)

I woke up with a stretch and a yawn to the sunlight streaking into the room and streaking across my face. I unconsciously rubbed my back with one hand as I sat up and forced myself out of bed. Before long I was dressed, washed, and making breakfast downstairs, just like any other day.

I could already hear Shigure's sandals clopping against the floor as he neared the kitchen.

"Good morning my little flower~!" He greeted me just like any other day.

"Good morning, Shigure!" I greeted him with my usual, cheery, naive demeanor.

"So what are you going to do on this fine weekend?"

"Not quite sure yet, Shigure, but I'm sure I'll think of something before long."

"I'm sure you will!" Shigure exclaimed, accepting a bowl of cereal and going into the dining room. Before long, I was sitting in the dining room and eating breakfast as well. Yuki hadn't gotten up yet, Kyo was nowhere to be found, the refrigerator was stocked, and the house was clean. I really had nothing to do back here at the house.

"Yeah!" I agreed with a cheerful smile.

(Line Skip)

I sat down on the bench with a sigh; I'd been walking around for 2 hours now, nearly nonstop. I guess you could say I was... window-shopping? I guess that would be the correct term for it. There's not really much to do.

**So you're just going to walk around all day****?**

"I dunno... there's really nothing to do." I answered out loud, since there were so many people it wouldn't be unnatural.

**Tch. It's boring for me to watch you walk around all day, welp. Figure out something to do.** Hikaru sounded awfully commanding at the time, but at the same time, somewhere in my mind, it felt like an optional offer.

"Well, I can't think of anything to do." I replied smoothly, my eyes closed by now.

**Well, maybe you should go back to the house and think there.**

"Mayb-" I was suddenly cut off by a loud yelling.

"Tohru! I didn't know you would be here!" I opened my eyes, and Momiji was on the other side of the plaza, waving at me, standing on his toes to try and make himself more noticeable. Hatsuharu stood next to him.

"Momiji-san, Hatsuharu-san!" I replied gleefully, standing up and waving in response.

Before I knew it, we were walking off as a trio to enjoy the day.

**So, you found something to do?**

'Yeah, I guess I did.'

**The Sohmas are pretty fun...** Hikaru started, but then added hastily: **But don't try saying that I did; I'll deny it.**

'I can imagine you doing that.' I tried not to smile, feeling amused.

**Of course you can. **Hikaru countered sarcastically.

I just allowed a small smirk to form on my lips, too small and too quick for either Momiji or Hatsuharu to see.

* * *

Scarlet: ...I feel like this is cheesy. Almost feels like TohruXOC.

Alexia: It's not that bad. You worked really hard on it, cheer up already...

Scarlet: What if I don't wanna cheer up?

Alexia: (Slowly lifts up golf club, holding it upside-down.)

Scarlet: ...I'll cheer up.

Alexia: YAY! (Turns to face readers.) Oh... You saw that? Umm... TIME TO CLOSE THE CURTAIN BYE! (Throws battleaxe at rope)

The curtain closes.

* * *

**Probably not that great, and it did, at the same time, felt uncomfortable to write for some reason. I have no idea why, but it just... not really...**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed despite the stupidity I feel...**

**Das vedania!**


	4. not a chapter

**I know this isn't an actual story update, but hear me out. I'm typing this on my phone so it's going to be short. I've decided to expand to other sites, and will be moving all my anime fanfictions to a site called ** **over this coming weekend. Also, do not expect many updates in the near future, as my attention is currently on my ROTG story, the Undertale story, and the recent Wolf Among Us story. Please understand. If you would like to adopt a story, PM me as soon as possible. However once you do, I will be permanently taking it off my account, regardless of whether you decide you don't want to continue it.**

**Please understand. Sincerely, ScarletAlexia**


End file.
